In surgical operations, use is frequently made of special surgical devices which can be adjusted to allow access to target areas or spaces which are otherwise difficult to reach. For instance, in so-called endoscopy, use is often made of devices comprising a tubular, elongate arm which is provided with a tool arranged at its one end, the tool being operable by means of a pull rod which extends inside the arm essentially over the entire length thereof. Moreover, the arm can be bent to be adjusted to the particular application.
A problem is the fact that these devices obtain remaining deformations owing to bendings. Consequently, the more the device is used, the more remaining deformations. Thus, it will be more and more difficult to give the device the desired shape.
A further problem is the fact that the pull rod in the tubular arm slides more and more sluggishly, the more deformations the device obtains.
There is thus a need for an improved surgical device of the type described by way of introduction, which obviates the above-mentioned problems associated with prior art technique.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a surgical device, which can easily be given its original shape.